Immaculate Moonlight
by MeijiPencil
Summary: The irony behind the immaculate moonlight on his tainted skin. Naruto never knew why he had to stay in the small chambers of his 'home'. Why he had to hide from the winsome outside - to be devoid of freedom as he stares lifelessly at the starry sky from inside the bars of his window. "Tas…uk…ete" Yaoi. Incest. Rape. Dark Minato. SasuNaru.


**Chapter 1: Memories of the Moonlight**

"Sasuke! Catch me if you can!" a five-year old Naruto screamed as he ran up the hill, with a huge smile as he looked back to Sasuke, waving his hand with a 'come-on' motion.

"Wait up you dobe!" a five-year old Sasuke replied with a small smile adorning his face, as he jogged lightly with his pockets in his hands, soon enough taking it out as he ran at full speed to Naruto.

Sasuke was wearing his usual dark-navy Uchiha clan shirt, with white pants, and ran bare-footed in the soft grass. Naruto had on a light-orange kimono on, white flowers adorning it in several places, with a large blue bow surrounding his waist and tied in the back – also running bare-footed.

"Sasuke, meh!" Naruto said while running, looking back and sticking out his tongue to the said person.

"You're gonna get it when I catch you!" Sasuke said, speeding up a little bit, as he was now only 3 feet away from Naruto.

Naruto continued running up the hill and began to see the grand-oak tree as it shone in the black of the night, moonlight reflecting off its elegant green leaves. Panting heavily, Naruto began slowing down as he reached the top of the hill, but before he could stop – he was tackled to the ground and landed on the soft grass with someone on top of him.

"Caught you!" Sasuke said as he relentlessly tickled Naruto sides, ignoring the pleads to stop and the soft hits on his chest as Naruto struggled to get out of his hold.

"Sasuke, sorry, sorry!" Naruto said at a rapid pace, barely sounding coherent as he laughed.

Sasuke soon stopped after seeing the tears in Naruto eyes and feeling a bit guilty, but not voicing it aloud. He plopped to the other side of Naruto and laid on his side to meet the smaller boy eyes as he turned to the side as well. They both stared at each other until Naruto caught his breath and smiled at him.

"You're such a jerk, teme." Naruto said softly, smiling to Sasuke, scooting closer to lay his head on the out-stretched bicep of the person next to him. Naruto nuzzled his head on the arm and closed his eyes – pulling his hands close to his chest as he curled up to Sasuke.

"Sorry for being a jerk, dobe." Sasuke whispered back, only loud enough for the two to hear, using his unoccupied hand to stroke Naruto's cheek, smiling softly when Naruto responded by moving his face closer to his hand.

"Sasuke, promise me." Naruto said, looking up to the said person with bright blue eyes.

"Promise what?" Sasuke replied.

"You will never leave my side. No matter what!" Naruto said with a serious expression, but seemed as if he was pouting.

Sasuke stared at Naruto with wide eyes, staring at the smaller boy before bursting out in laughter.

"W-What's so funny! I'm being serious!" Naruto said, slightly offended as he truly pouted and blushed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just, you were so serious, it was unnatural." Sasuke replied, still slightly chuckling.

"Teme! Your such a –" Naruto began before being cut off.

"Promise." Sasuke said quickly.

"What?" The smaller boy eyes widened, surprised to what the other said.

"I said I promise. To never leave your side, right?" Sasuke said with a blank face, staring into Naruto's eyes.

"Wha-!" Naruto blushed even redder.

"I mean, I can't let you running around by yourself. You're basically useless without me next to you!" Sasuke said, smirking smugly.

"I knew you were being too nice you jerk!" Naruto screamed, getting up on his feet and turned away from the taller boy with his arms crossed.

Sasuke laughed loudly, getting up as well and calmed his laughing to chuckling. "Sorry, sorry, it's just too funny to tease you."

Naruto turned his body towards with a pout still adorning his face, dropping one of his hands to the side and the other in front of Sasuke's face with a pinky sticking out. Sasuke stared at it for a moment before questioning. "What?"

"Pinky promise me." Naruto said seriously.

"But I already said I promised."

"Well if you break this one, you're a bad person!"

Sasuke sighed before giving in to the smaller boy childish antics. Besides, there was no way he could say 'no' to the boy in the first place, he would be fighting a lost cause in that case. Lifting one of his hands up to the other boy, he wrapped his larger pinky over the smaller one.

"Promise." Sasuke said, dragging the linked hands over to his mouth and kissing the other boy's pinky.

"Idiot…" Naruto said with a blush, and looked up to Sasuke who was also staring back at him.

Naruto smiled brightly and Sasuke gave out a small one in return. If anyone passed by, they would notice two boys who were under a grand oak-tree, laughing and chasing each other. But the only witness, being the moon which lighted up the surrounding area they were playing – watched as the boys promise lasted a lifetime. Right?

* * *

 **13 years later**

Sasuke woke up from his nap under the Grand Oak Tree, where he could escape from everyone views for a few hours. It was dark out, and the moon shone on the tree as usual, except it seemed dimmer then before.

Over the few years, he changed drastically, growing to 5'11, built with lean muscles, hair still as spiky with sharper, handsome facial features and an almost permanent frown on his face.

Sighing, he spoke to himself. Legs spread to the sides of his body and knees bent to make an arch, with both elbows on his knees - one hand covering one side of his face as he looked down on the grass.

"Huh, so I still get those dreams." He laughed bitterly before tilting his head back to look at the sky, retracting his hand down from his face.

"Dobe, you're so stupid, you made that promise with me. You're not supposed to break it."

Sasuke reached out his hand to the moon, where light met his hand. Thinking about the small five-year old boy, with bright blue eyes, and a pure smile. The boy he fell in love with so long ago, and still to this day has his heart in his clutches.

"Maybe I should've made a promise with you to never leave my side." Sasuke said, clutching his hand into a fist.

"Naruto, where are you?" his body slightly quivered, as tears escaped his eyes.

* * *

 **Somewhere Far Away**

Naruto sat lifelessly in the middle of the large bed, which was covered with transparent curtains on all sides except the one which covered the window was pulled back. The moonlight shone through the bars of the chamber he stayed in - lighting up the ever so dark room.

Long golden hair cascaded down his back and surrounded his small body - dull, lifeless blue eyes and a blank face stared outside; a thin, white cotton kimono covering his lithe, slender body. His head tilted to the side a little bit, as he sat on his knees with his hands dangling to the sides of his body.

The moonlight began shining brighter as the night got darker and shone on Naruto's pale arm which was littered with bruises and hickeys. Naruto lifted his hand and reached out to move it towards the light, reaching towards the window. Moving his body slightly, it made the chain on his right ankle _clank,_ and jiggle, making the sound echo through the room.

"Out….side… I… wa…nt…to...go…out…side" Naruto said, leaning his body forward ever so slightly, and continued to reach out towards the light, causing his kimono to vaguely fall off his shoulder.

"Sa...su…k-" Naruto began, before the sounds of the metal door being unlocked were heard, then opened which made a loud _creakkk_ noise.

Naruto retracted his hand from the light, but didn't turn towards the door – still staring lifelessly towards the barred window.

"Naru-chan! I'm home!" A voice behind him chirped.

Naruto felt the bed dip behind him, then arms encasing him into a hug, as the person's head nuzzled into his neck. A hand then moved to pull his hair away from the side of his neck, and another hand slip inside his kimono where his hand made contact with his light pink nipple. Twisting it experimentally in between his fingers, Naruto let out a small moan, blood rushing to his face as the assault continued.

The person behind him chuckled deeply as he observed Naruto's expression, "You're so cute Naru-chan, so sensitive. I missed you so much."

The person began nipping at the exposed neck, alternating between licking and nipping which caused Naruto to mewl out.

"Pa…pa…" Naruto barely breathed out, still lifeless in the other's arm.

"That's right Naru-chan, Papa's here. Forever." Minato said with a dark smile, sliding the rest of the kimono off Naruto's shoulder, letting it pool on his thighs.

"Pa…pa…out…side…" Naruto said blankly, reaching his hand out towards the window, only for it to be caught by Minato's hand.

"Oh Naruto, you still thinking about those stupid things. I thought I taught you better." Minato said darkly, "Naru-chan, you are mine, no one is supposed to touch what's mine, understand?"

Minato pulled his and Naruto's hand back to his mouth, where he softly kissed the smaller boy's hand.

"Out…side…" Naruto said.

Minato sighed before smirking, "I guess I really do have to reteach you everything. How you have no freedom, how you're my precious doll. Dolls don't have their own will, they just listen to their master, right? Don't worry though, we have all night together."

He pushed Naruto onto the bed, but the smaller boy just looked outside the window with his lifeless, blue eyes - a single tear falling down his face. Minato turned Naruto's face towards him and smiled sweetly.

"Naruto, don't cry, Papa's here, the only person you need in the world. I'm just trying to protect you. I just have to break you and repiece you together." Minato said, before pushing his lips onto Naruto's harshly and pushing one of his legs between the smaller boy legs.

Naruto just laid there and let Minato do whatever he wanted to him, he had no thoughts and no feelings for himself anyways – just like his Papa taught him long ago.

Minato pushed his tongue in the younger's mouth and began moving his hand lower to the kimono where he untied the rest to uncover the rest of Naruto's beautiful body.

"Naru-chan, I'll show you that a doll has no need for useless things like freedom. You just need to listen to me, and you'll be happy." Minato said, as he disconnected his lips from the younger boy – moving it down his body as he left hickeys on the way towards Naruto lower region.

Naruto breathe increased as the assaults continued but did nothing to stop it.

"Pa…pa…St…"

That night was filled with agonizing screams as Minato relentlessly thrusted into Naruto without preparations and finally calmed down after five rounds. Pulling his son close to him, he possessively draped his arm around the smaller's waist and tucked him underneath his chin. Naruto just stared at the other's chest before he felt fatigue hit, and slowly fell asleep.

Minato looked at his beautiful son, curled up to him with golden hair draping on his sides as his chest rised and fell. Smiling, he moved his hand to pull a stray hair out of the smaller's face and stroked his cheek. Naruto whimpered in his sleep and moved his face closer to the hand, only calming down when Minato softly cupped the younger's cheek and stroked his face with his thumb. The smaller face relaxed, moving closer to the older, and murmured a name that wiped Minato's smile off.

"Sa…su…ke…"

"Oh Naru-chan, you still haven't forgotten that damn boy. How many times to I have to break you for you to only look at me? Why can't it just be me? It's better if you just submit to me already, so I don't have to keep hurting you. Hurry up and fall within my grasp, so you never want anyone other than me." Minato said with a blank face, moving his hand off his son's face and placed it on the smaller's neck.

"If not, we can just kill everyone around you that stands between you and me. Right?"

Minato smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep, hugging his son closer to his body. "Naru-chan, you'll be all mine soon, physically and mentally."

* * *

 **Morning**

Naruto eyes began to open slowly, hearing movement next to him. His vision was blurred to see a figure putting on clothes, and the light from the sun flooding the room. As his vision cleared up, he noticed his dad buttoning up his white shirt.

"Pa…pa…" Naruto said blankly, looking up at his Papa who just smiled down at him.

"Naru-chan, I'm leaving. I'll be back, ok? Go back to sleep." Minato said with a sweet smile as he leaned down to kiss the younger's plump lips.

Minato got back up and walked towards the door where his hokage cape was laying on a chair near the exit. Minato looked back at Naruto just before leaving.

"Bye Naru-chan, I love you!" he said, waving and walked out, closing the door shut and locking it.

Naruto just stared at the door and sat up, hair falling on his shoulder as he placed his hands in his lap – completely ignoring the dull pain in his backside which was all too common to him. Turning his head, he stared at the window and tears fell down on his blank face. Just letting it fall, he continued to stare out the window for who knows how longs - he didn't care to keep track of time anymore.

Naruto turned his head to the sound of keys jingling in the door, then it opened. In walked Kyuubi, his personal guard which was assigned to him by his Papa - the only other person who could touch him physically, but still had limits given to him by Minato.

Naruto just stared at Kyuubi as he walked closer to his bed and unchained his ankle.

"Kyuu…bi…it...hurts" Naruto said blankly, two tears running down his face as Kyuubi began pulling back the blanket from his body.

Kyuubi clenched his fist in the blankets as he pulled it back, revealing the small boy skin which was coated with various degrees of bruises, especially the hips, and hickeys adorning his skin all over, varying from old to new. As his eyes traveled downwards, the boy's pale thighs were coated in semen - blood trailed down his lower regions to the already stained comforter which caused him to grit his teeth in anger.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto-sama. I'm really sorry, for being so useless!" Kyuubi said, slowly breaking down as his body quivered, angered at the thought of being unable to protect this precious boy he loved for so long.

A small, cold hand met his cheek and Kyuubi looked up to Naruto, who just stared at him.

"Kyuu…bi…its…ok" Naruto said in a soft voice, with a hint of warmness behind the blankness.

Kyuubi lifted his hand to meet Naruto's and just held it there on his cheek. How could a cold hand, hold so much warmth?

"Naruto-sama." Kyuubi said with a smile, staring at the dull, blue eyes which used to be filled with so much life.

Kyuubi slowly retracted the hand from his face and leant down to pick up Naruto bridal style after picking up the discarded kimono left on the side of the bed and wrapping it around the lithe frame. It was always like this, he would have to clean up Naruto and leave after chaining him up again - orders from that damn bastard, Minato.

Walking with Naruto in his grasp, the smaller boy curled up to his chest and clinged onto his shirt. His long golden hair behind Kyuubi's arm which supported his neck, just barely about to touch the floor. Blankly looking out in front of him as Kyuubi walked through the dark corridors to Naruto's personal bathing area.

"Kyuu…bi…out…side…" Naruto said softly.

Kyuubi eyes widened, and looked down at the small boy. He hasn't heard that word for a long time, and for him to say it so suddenly.

"Naruto-sama, you know you can't go outside."

"Out…side…"

"Naruto-sama, sorry. You can't."

"Out…side…"

Sighing, Kyuubi walked inside the bathing area and closed the door behind him with his foot.

"Maybe one day, Naruto-sama." Kyuubi said, smiling with guilt as he placed the boy down in the bathtub filled with lukewarm water.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Hey Guys! ~

Thank you so much for reading, or just passing by! This is much first Naruto fanfiction, much excitement, yayyyyyy! I hope you guys are excited for the next chapter!

I didn't add smut in the first chapter because I want this to be quite special. But if you keep reading, *wink wink* I'll make my first ever smut scene (Stop self-advertising Meiji, you shameless person) *shakes head*

Sorry guys, lol, I'm a bit crazy. I love you guys so much, even if your new, and I don't know you! (Trying not to be creepy tone)

Have a beautiful day or night, depending on your time zone! Make sure to do all your homework, or completely procrastinate like me. I'm not judging!^^


End file.
